This research poject supports the Purdue Biochemical NMR laboratory, a regional facility for biomolecular research. The facility contains 2 high-field multinuclear NMR spectrometers: NT-360 to be upgraded to a NT-450, probes for 1H, 13C, 31P, 31P, and 15N (narrow-bore); and NT-150 to be upgraded to a NT-200, probes for 1H, 13C, and 31P (wide-bore). Our current reseach involves: technological developement of probe sensitivity, efficient multinuclear operation, variable temperature operation, custom probes for specialized experiments and effective processing, storage, and presentation of spectra. Areas of investigation include: active sites of enzymes and inhibitors, structures of glycoproteins, mechanisms of folding of proteins, and mechanisms of electron transport in photosynthesis. Techniques in use include: isotopic labeling of biomolecules, analysis of pH titrations by NMR, and chemical modification of proteins. User contact persons: Operations manager, Jerry L. Dallas, Ph.D., (317) 749-2438 or 2439; Administrative Assistant, Sharon E. Herb, (317) 494-1254.